No permitire que estes solo de nuevo
by supercar207
Summary: ESPECIAL ADELANTADO. Mordecai y Margarita han terminado su relación, Mordecai se siente solo, pero alguien la ayudara a superar eso


EPISODIO ESPECIAL. SAN VALENTÍN ADELANTADO

Hola_ como estan, bueno, este fic lo inventé cuando vi el episodio Bad Kiss, sabía que Mordecai y Margarita iban a empezar a salir, pero me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado con CJ, puesto que adoré ese personaje en el único episodio en el que salió, bueno pero pensé que el final de la temporada 4 iba a ser que Margarita y Mordecai rompían así que me gustaría que este fic fuera tomado como el primer capitulo de la temporada 5 o algo así_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Un show más es propiedad de J.G Quintell y Cartoon Network_

No dejaré que estes solo de nuevo

Mordecai estaba sentado en su cama, llorando pues Margarita había terminado con el, diciendo que quizás no eran el uno para el otro, Mordecai estaba desolado y nadie, ni siquiera Rigby podría ayudarlo, además de que el mapache había empezado a salir con Eileen y casi no le hacía caso al ave.

Un día Mordecai se hartó de estar encerrado en el parque y salió a la calle, no le importaba como lucía, solo quería salir un rato a tomar aire.

Caminó y caminó hasta que tropezó con una chica, se levantó se limpió y dijó

-Lo siento.- Y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con CJ, quien solo se quedaba viendo a Mordecai, ambos se quedaron callados pero CJ dijo.

-Hola M-mordecai, como te ha ido.

Mordecai reaccionó y dijo

-CJ, como te ha ido, no te veo desde ese día.

-Si, lo sé, al parecer no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de como te recuerdo.

-Si, no hay muchos cambios, oooye, quieres ir a algún lugar a hablar.

-Ok, vamos.

Tras buscar un lugar, hallaron un restaurante, que de hecho era el mismo en el que se encontraron por primera vez y ahí comenzaron a conversar.

-Así que tu y Margarita salieron 2 semanas y rompieron, tu mejor amigo no te hace caso y te sientes tan solo que crees que estas solo en el mundo- dijo CJ

-Exacto.- Dijo Mordecai.

-Bueno Mordecai, hay alguien que se siente como tu.

-Ah si, ¿quien?

-Yo.

-Sabes bien que dejamos de ser amigos hace tiempo después de ese incidente.

-Bueno...si pero, a mi me sigues importando.

-¿A que te refieres?

- A que tu y yo podríamos compartir esa soledad y tratar de combatirla.

-No se a que te refieres

-A que tu estas tan solo, y yo también, ambos tenemos que combatirla y derrotarla.

-No se como lograr eso.

-Te enseñaré. Y habiendo dicho eso se le acercó a Mordecai y le dio el abrazo más bonito que nunca nadie, ni siquiera Margarita le había dado, sin embargo CJ comenzó a llorar.

-CJ, que sucede.

-Nada, estoy alegre de tener a alguien con quien estar.

Días pasaron y esos días se volvieron semanas y esas semanas en meses...meses increíbles donde CJ y el la pasaban de lujo.

Un día Mordecai y Rigby estaban sentados en la sala jugando videojuegos cuando Mordecai vio el reloj y dijo -Ay no, se me hace tarde, CJ y yo quedamos de vernos en el cine.

Rigby dijo- Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu cita.

-A que te refieres mapache, no es una cita.

-Vamos Mordecai, ambos sabemos que ella te gusta.

-No es cierto, no sabes lo que dices.

-Mordecai, estos últimos meses te he visto tan feliz, como nunca te había visto así que se que estas enamorado de CJ.

-Bueno, mejor me voy.

-Hmp, que cobarde eres Mordecai, no admites que estas enamorado.

Mordecai salió del parque y fue a encontrarsa con CJ, luego del cine fueron a caminar y se sentaron en una banca.

Mordecai volteó a ver a CJ y pensó "_Sera cierto eso que me dijo Rigby, me estare enamorando de CJ"_

Mordecai y CJ se quedaron callados hasta que ambos comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero Mordecai escuchó que Margarita le hablaba y si, en efecto Margarita le estaba hablando. Mordecai se acercó al café y Margarita dijo.

-Mordecai, escuchame bien, se que terminamos pero quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

-Ok, Margarita, sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

Dicho esto se abrazaron y se escuchó un sollozo, ambos voltearon y vieron a CJ corriendo.

Mordecai dijo -Aaah, tengo que irme.

-Muy bien, siguela, es tu novia o no...

Mordecai salió corriendo del café a seguir a CJ.

-CJ, no es lo que crees- dijo el ave.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ, MORDECAI.- Dijo la chica-nube.

-No, no te dejaré ir, no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, no quiero dejarte ir CJ-

-Eres el mismo idiota de siempre, por siempre lastimas a la gente-

-NO CJ, NO ES LO MISMO, HE CAMBIADO Y NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO DE NUEVO-

-PUES TE LO MERECES, ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR, NO ENTIENDES QUE YO TE AMO MORDECAI, YO TE AMO DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ.

Mordecai estaba confundido pero sobre todo alegre, no podía ocultarlo más, el amaba a CJ.

-Escucha CJ, estos meses que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, yo te quiero tanto que no soporto verte así, te amo.

-Por que eres tan cruel, no jueges así con mis sentimientos.

-No, esto no es un juego, yo te amo de verdad. En el momento en el que declaraba sus sentimientos Mordecai se acercó a besar a CJ, a besarla con el mayor sentimiento del mundo, mientras veía las lagrimas de CJ cayendo de sus hermosos ojos color negro.

Mordecai sabía que no era perfecto, que quizas su vida iba a ser inutil, pero gracias a CJ supo que no estaría solo de nuevo.

_Meses después..._

El tiempo había pasado, Mordecai y Rigby seguían igulal de flojos, Benson seguía siendo un enojón sin remedio pero una especie de sentimiento estaba flotando en el parque, era el amor, puesto que además de que Mordecai tenía de novia a CJ y Rigby a Eileen, Benson y Audrey habían empezado a salir, Papaleta había conocido a una chica- paleta que era igual que el, tierna, amable y aficionada a las paletas, Margarita había empezado a salir con Thomas, pero sobre todo Musculoso y Starla estaban a punto de casarse, Skips era el unico solitario pero ese amor lo hacía recordar ese ampor que tanto añoraba.

-Ah querida, me hubiera encantado que vieras esto.

Finalmente el parque era alegre y animado por el romance más

FIN

* * *

_Notas finales:_

_Como verán para este fic me basé en otros episodios de la serie, como Diario y Un picante fin de semana que es donde salen la novia de Skips y Audrey._

_Y finalmente, por que elegí a Margarita con Thomas, pues no lo sé. solo se me ocurrió._

_Fin_


End file.
